Save My Life
by your royal highness
Summary: Leia has a dream of Han dying and tries to save him. In the process of researching how to save him, she learns that the only way to save him is to learn a power that only the Dark Side knows. Can Han & Luke stop her before she pulls an Anakin on them?
1. A Present from the Famous Scoundrel

**Okay, so…this is the first chapter of 3 different sequels to the story ****This is My Life****. I couldn't decide which one to do, so I'm doing 3. I hope you enjoy it!!!! (Oh, and it will switch POV's between Leia and Han. It starts in Leia's POV) AND I DON'T OWN STAR WARS IT ALL GOES TO GEORGE LUCAS...sadly.  
**

I opened the big entrance doors of the Meeting House and stepped out, the hot sun pouring over my body. It was very chilly in there. I almost turned back into the ice princess, literally!

I put up the hood of my cloak and made my way across the street to my apartment a couple of blocks down.

Every since I'd returned back to Coruscant after the battle of Endor, Luke, Han, and I had become the galaxies favorite heroes…celebrities you may call it. Every single time that I'd walk outside, everyone would scream my name and then run towards me. I, of course, would run the opposite direction. If I didn't get tackled by a crazed fan or trip over someone's foot, it was a miracle.

That's why I wore my hood.

I quickly and silently made my way to the door of the apartment complex and inserted the key. The door slid open and I stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor. When I made it to my door I let my hood fall onto my shoulders as the door to my apartment opened.

Sighing I put down my data pad and got some juice. As I was drinking the drink my eye caught a note that was sitting neatly on the table. I put my drink down and walked over to the table, picking up the note.

Written poorly on the front of the note was 'Leia'. I smiled recognizing it as Han's handwriting and then opened it up.

_Sweetheart-_

_Meet me by the Falcon when you get done with your meetings, I have a surprise for you._

_-Han_

What surprise could he possibly get me?

I mean, what surprise could he possibly _afford_ to get me?

I shouldn't be so hard on the guy, I love him and all, and he works his butt off to please me. But really, I wonder what in the world that scoundrel could have gotten me.

I grinned and then put the hood of my cloak up and walked out of my room and into the elevator.

I sprinted as fast as I could in my heels down to where the Millennium Falcon was parked. As I approached the ship, I saw Han walking down the ramp, a rag clenched in between his hands whipping off the grease that had spilled on them.

"Leia!" He said, wrapping me in his arms.

"Hey." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"How was your day today?" He asked me, walking towards the side of the ship and turning a couple of knobs.

"It was…all right. How about you? What have you been doing?"

"Oh, you know, repairs." He said, flinging his hand at the ship.

"You never run out of those." I laughed.

"Nope." He nodded and smiled, taking my hand in his. "Come on, I'm sure you got my note. Now it's time for your surprise." He grinned and led me up the ramp of the Falcon and took me into his room, closing the door behind him. "Sit." He said, motioning towards the bed.

I looked at him and then straightened out the covers before sitting down at the edge of the bed.

I watched him move over to his closet, opening the door and taking out a large gold box with a red ribbon on top of it.

"You got me a present??" I gasped as he set it in my lap. "Why?" I asked. "It's not my birthday."

"It's our anniversary." He said, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"But we're not married."

"No, but this was the day that you and I officially became boyfriend and girlfriend." He grinned.

I looked down at the present and then back at him. I laughed. "Aren't _I _the one who's supposed to remember obscure dates like that?"

"Just open it." He said, pointing at the box.

I removed the ribbon and Han took it and tied it around my simple bun. I removed the top of the box and gasped.

It was a dress.

And it was beautiful.

"Oh my god! Han, it's beautiful!" I lifted the dress out of the box and examined it. It was a gold dress that has an off-the-shoulder gold net with a floral embroidery on it. It went all the way down to my ankles and was a very light weight dress. "I love it!" I grinned at him and then gave him a hug and a big passionate kiss.

"There's more."

"More? Han, you really didn't have to get me anything else!" I said, flattered that he would go to all this trouble in getting me the dress.

"Leia." He said, placing his hand on my leg. "This dress." He pointed to it.

I nodded.

"This dress….was your mothers." He said, and I placed the dress down onto my lap.

"My mothers." I echoed, afraid to hear my own voice.

He nodded.

"My mother wore this." I half-heartedly smiled bringing it up to my face and sniffing it. So that's what my mother smelled like.

Soap, perfume, and flowers.

"How did you get it?" I gasped.

"They found it as they were excavating an apartment in Naboo. They were going to get rid of it, but Luke decided to keep it and I decided that it would be a great present for you."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Thank you." I whispered, pulling him into a hug. "You are the best boyfriend ever. I love you." I whispered, tightening the hug.

"I know Sweetheart. I know." He said, digging his face into my hair as I cried into his shoulder.

**So there's the chapter!!!!!!! Yeah. I know it sucks, but whatever, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love them…thanks a lot!!**

**Xoxoxoxox,**

**Alexandra**


	2. The Dream

I pulled away from Han and he whipped my tears away from my eyes.

"I also heard that your mother wore it to a picnic or something with your father."

"With my father?" I asked. This keeps getting better and better.

"Yeah your father."

"Han, I didn't get _you_ anything."

He stood up and walked towards the door. "It's okay." He sighed.

"No. It's not okay. How about dinner tonight?" I asked, putting the dress back into the box and walking up to him.

He grinned. "You think that a guy like me would pass up an opportunity like that?"

"If you were crazy you would."

"Who said I wasn't?" Han asked and he pulled me towards him. I leaned my head up towards him and was about to kiss him when…

"**Hey Cub. Leia. What's going on?" **Chewie asked and I snapped my head to face the wookiee.

"Nothing anymore." Han said through gritted teeth.

"**Cub, we still have repairs to do. The hyperdrive's messed up again."**

"Damn it Chewie!" Han screamed. "Go fix the thing!!"

"**But Cub…"** Chewie started.

"NOW!" Han shoved Chewie away. "Sorry about that." He turned to me. "Now where were we?"

"I think I have to go." I said, walking swiftly past him and towards the ramp of the Falcon.

"Leia! Wait!" I could hear him running after me. I turned and smiled at him.

"Han, you obviously have a lot of things going on right now, so I'll just see you for dinner. Meet me at my apartment in 2 hours and we'll leave then, okay?"

He grinned. "Whatever you say Your Worshipfulness." He kissed me on the cheek and I started down the ramp. "LEIA!" He screamed at me and I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes at him. Nevertheless I turned around.

"What?"

"Hood." He said, pointing to the back of his neck.

I grinned "Thanks." I said, putting the hood up over my set of complicated braids and then started off towards my apartment the dress sitting in the box in my hands.

I still can't believe that this dress is my mothers!

_2 Hours Later…_

There was a knock on my apartment door and I straightened my dress in the mirror.

I would have worn the dress that Han had given me, but we were going to a _very_ formal restaurant, and I wanted to get more dressed up than that.

I had on a blue strapless dress that was straight and hung down to my ankles. I had on some matching blue satin shoes and a beautiful diamond and sapphire necklace to accent my dress. I did up my hair exactly the same way I did it up when I gave Han and Luke the medals for destroying the first Death Star.

Quickly, I made my way towards the door and opened it up.

"Hey beautiful." He said, giving me a quick kiss before walking towards my kitchen and raiding the fridge like he does every time he comes over.

"Han, you know that we are going to go out and eat, right?" I asked him as I watched him stuff a piece of cake into his mouth.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." He said, throwing the cake away and whipping his face on the dish rag.

I laughed at him and then took his hand. "You're not dressed up."

"Hey, I took off my blaster holster, isn't that good enough for you?"

"I guess. You're still handsome."

"Come on, let's go." Han said, taking my hand in his and then walking out of the door.

_After Dinner…_

I laughed as Han carried me into my apartment and set me down onto the couch. "Han, really, you act as though I can't walk."

"A princess as beautiful as you shouldn't walk."

I yawned and then stretched. "What time is it anyways?"

"A couple of minutes after midnight."

"Han, I should really get to bed. I have a meeting very early in the morning and I really need my rest." I said, standing up and undoing the braid in my hair.

He followed me into my bedroom. I finished undoing my hair and then took off my necklace. "I really need to get my rest Han."

"Well you can rest with me." Han said, approaching me from behind and kissing me on the cheek.

"I think I just might take that offer you scoundrel." I smiled and then stepped into the fresher. After that, I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed. Han was already laying there and I thought he was asleep, but apparently he wasn't because he reached over and pulled my body towards him.

"Han!!" I laughed and then rested my head on his bare chest.

"Leia." He smiled, yawning. "'Night." He said, kissing my head.

"Goodnight." I smiled and then fell asleep.

"_LEIA!!!" Han screamed, moving towards me. I heard a shot being fired and the next thing I knew, Han was laying on the ground. _

"_HAN!!!" I screamed, bending down next to him on the ground. He twitched his eyes open just a smidge and faintly smiled._

"_Bye….beautiful….Leia….I…l…ove….you." He reached his hand up and touched my face before his head turned over to the side, resting on the hard ground._

I bolted up in bed and breathed heavily. I could feel cold beads of sweat on my forehead and I took the covers off of me, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. I looked at Han and then put my head in my hands.

So much for getting a good nights sleep.

**So there's the chapter. I really didn't want to write about what happened at the dinner, because all they really did was talk. So yeah, and I know that the dream is horrible, but whatever. So there you go. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Xoxoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	3. Just a Dream

I silently stood up and grabbed my bathrobe off of the doorknob and walked into the kitchen.

It's just a dream Organa.

Get over it.

It's not going to happen.

It's just a dream.

But it felt ...so real!

I sighed and then opened up the refrigerator, pouring myself a glass of blue milk. After drowning the glass I walked out to the balcony and leaned upon the railing, figuring that counting the stars would calm my nerves. It was a cold night and there was a light breeze. The stars were dimmer than before and the whole city seemed dead. There were no ships flying around, and no lights on in any of the windows.

Dead.

The city was dead.

Just like Han would soon be.

He can't die!!!

It's just a dream!

"Hey." A voice came from behind me. "What's going on?" I turned around to see Han standing in the doorway leaning up against the door frame. He was so handsome.

"Nothing." I said, turning back around to face the dead city.

He started to laugh. I'll miss that laugh. "Nothing? Leia, how dumb do you think I am? I know you too well for it to be nothing." He said, walking up to me and wrapping his arm around my shoulder. He started to rub my back. "What is it? You can tell me."

"I had a dream."

"Bad?"

I nodded.

"About Vader?"

"No."

"About Alderaan?"

"No….about you." I said, glancing up at him and then looking down at the railing.

"Me?"

"Yes…it seemed so…so real."

"Leia, it's just a dream."

I shook my head. "It can't be just a dream. It's going to happen. I can't let it come true." I turned away from him. "I can't."

"Leia? Listen to me sweetheart." He said, pulling my head towards him. "It's. Just. A. Dream."

"I refuse to believe that." I said, shaking my head. "I love you! I have to save you from dying!!" I screamed, tears falling from my eyes.

"Leia, I'm Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon. It's hard to kill me." He said. "Now, let's go back to bed, I'm tired and you need your rest for tomorrow." He kissed my cheek and then walked back towards the bedroom before stopping and turning back around. "You coming?"

"In a minute. I…I need some time to think." I said, and he shrugged. I could hear the door close behind him

I can't go back to sleep.

I'm afraid I'm going to have that dream again.

There must be SOME way to stay awake.

Caffeine.

I made a pot of Caff and then drank it before sitting down onto the couch and watching holovids for the rest of the night.

_The next morning…_

"Good Morning Leia." Han said, walking out of the bedroom.

"Morning." I slurred my words.

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

I shook my head. "No. I couldn't. I was afraid that I was going to have that dream again." I said.

"Leia, you look sick, are you sure you're well enough to go to your meeting today?" He asked and I stood up and started to walk towards the bedroom.

"I'm fine Han, don't worry." I said as I walked right into the door frame. I vigorously shook my head and then walked into the bedroom, putting on the dress that Han gave me and then walking out of the apartment complex. I made it to the meeting house and walked into the meeting room.

"Good morning." I said, sitting down at the table.

"Good morning Senator Organa." Mon said, looking at me in a strange way. "Okay. Let's begin." She said, but I didn't listen until Mon called on me.

"Senator Organa?" She asked.

"Yes?" I asked, bringing my thoughts back into the universe.

"Would you like to present your project of the Galactic Senate to the board?"

What? Oh yeah, the presentation!!!! I looked down at my desk and realized that my datapad wasn't there.

SITH!

I had been so tired that I had left it on my kitchen table!!!

SITH!!!!!

"I...I don't have it." I said nervously.

"What?" Mon angrily asked me, obviously trying to keep her cool.

"I must have left it on the kitchen table after I had…" I stopped my sentence and looked at the rest of the senators in the meeting room.

"Is there something you would like to tell the rest of the senators?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"No ma'am."

"Then don't speak."

"Who has a presentation that's ready to be shared today?" Mon asked the rest of the senators who were silent. "Exactly. Because today was Senator Organa's turn to present her proposal. And—" She started but was cut off by the door sliding open.

Han entered the room and looked at Mon and then at me.

"General Solo? Can I help you?" Mon asked in a curious tone.

"No, I just have to give Leia her data pad. She must have been so tired from last night that she forgot to take it with her."

Mon curiously raised an eyebrow at me and then gave Han a faint smile as he passed me the data pad.

"I'll see ya later sweetheart." Han absentmindedly said and then left. After he left everyone in the room turned their eyes and looked at me.

"Your presentation?" Mon asked and I smiled.

"Oh yes, that." I said, turning on the data pad.

Sitting there was one small sentence; It's just a dream.

"No it's not." I whispered to myself.

"Meeting adjourned." Mon abruptly said, dismissing the senators. I got up to leave when she grabbed onto my shoulder, turning me around and facing her. "Sit. NOW." She said in a very strict tone. "Why are you so absentminded today?"

"I couldn't sleep." I said.

"Oh really? You mean you didn't _want_ to sleep because you were too busy doing _something else_?" She crossed her arms and stared at me with daggers.

"What?"

"Han just came in and said that you must have been so tired from last night that you accidentally left your data pad on the table. So tired after doing something with Han?"

"No! No. No, that's not it at all. I had this dream about Han…dying…and I couldn't sleep the rest of the night, afraid that I was going to have the dream again." I said, looking down at my hands.

She uncrossed her arms and suddenly had a very worried expression on her face. "You had a dream about him dying?" She started to pace the floor. "Your brother is force sensitive, right?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Leia, go see him."

"What?"

"Go see Luke. Tell him everything that happened in your dream. Then let it go. Forget about it."

"FORGET ABOUT IT???" I screamed at her. "ARE YOU CRAZY??? I HAD A VERY REAL DREAM ABOUT THE LOVE OF MY LIFE DYING AND YOU WANT ME TO FORGET ABOUT IT??"

"Just go see Luke!" Mon said.

"WHY?? IT'S NOT GOING TO HELP!" I yelled, standing up.

"Leia, Luke can tell you whether or not your dream is actually going to happen or not." She said softly. "If you don't go to him, I can bet you that your dream will happen."

So it is real!

I suddenly started to feel dizzy and light headed and the next thing I knew, everything went black.

**So there's the chapter. Review please!!!! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE??!?!?**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**(really makes you want to review, doesn't it?"**

**xoxoxoxoxo,**

**Alexandra**


	4. The Meeting With Luke

"Leia?" I heard a voice calling out to me.

I turned my head from side to side and then heard someone opening a door and then slamming it. "LEIA!!!" They screamed.

"HAN!" I screamed and then sat up. I started to cough and then opened up my eyes, realizing that I was still in the meeting room. Beautiful brown eyes were staring into mine, brown hair slightly covering them. "Han!" I screamed again, pulling him into a hug.

"Leia." He smiled and then kissed my head.

"General Solo?" Mon Mothma asked him.

"Yeah?"

"You have to take her to see Luke. He can help her with her 'dream' problem."

Han nodded his head. "Of course."

"Thank you. I knew that you'd understand." Mon said, standing up. "I'll just leave you two here. You'll be fine, right?"

"Yeah." Han nodded.

"Good." She smiled. "Oh, and Han?" Han looked up at her. "Take good care of her."

He smiled. "You can always count on that." Once Mon left, he grabbed my hand and picked me up off of the ground. "Come on Leia, let's go see Luke."

_At Luke's…_

"HAN! LEIA!!" Luke screamed, running up and greeting us in a big hug.

"Luke, Leia's got a problem." Han said, and Luke's smile faded.

"Han! You _did it_ with her?? Sith! I thought that you were smarter than that!" Luke screamed at Han and then turned to me. "And you _let him_??? I can't believe that—"

"KID!" Han yelled, cutting Luke off. "_I_ didn't do anything! _Leia_ did something."

"To herself?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"I think you should let her tell you." Han said, sitting down in one of the seats in the Jedi Council Room.

"What happened Leia?"

"I had a normal day, right? Meetings, Han, Dinner, right?"

"Yes." Luke nodded. "So what went wrong? The steak was under cooked? What?"

"I-I had a dream."

"A dream?" Luke asked, and he started to pace around the room. "Was it a very clear dream?"

"Yes." I nodded my head.

"Sith." Luke muttered under his breath. "Tell me _everything_ that happened in your dream. Every detail that you can remember."

"Okay." I said, thinking back to the dream. "In the dream, there were three people. Han, me, and this other man. I didn't clearly see his face though, so I don't know who it is. Anyways, I was standing at one end and the man with the gun was standing on the other end with the gun pointed at me. He was about to fire when Han screamed my name and then jumped in front of me right as the bullet was shot. Han of course got shot instead of me, and the man ran off. Han fell onto the ground and blood was coming out of his chest." I started to tear up. "I bended down next to him and he barely opened his eyes and smiled at me. He said, 'Bye beautiful Leia. I love you.' Before his head turned over to the side and he closed his eyes. Then I woke up."

"_That_ was your dream??" Han asked in amazement and I turned around and saw him walking towards me.

I nodded, my tears falling down my cheeks and onto my dress. "Oh Leia." He said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him.

"Oh goddess." Luke said, sitting down onto a chair. "Leia! YOU HAVE TO FORGET ABOUT IT!!! Okay??? FORGET IT!!! Don't do anything to try to change it! Don't!!!" Luke said, shaking my shoulders.

"WHAT??" I screamed at him, shoving Han off of me. "I am NOT going to forget about this! He's the love of my life!! I AM NOT GOING TO FORGET ABOUT THIS!!!" I screamed at Luke.

"You have to!!!" Luke screamed. "Leia, the only way to save Han from dying is to forget about that dream."

"No. I can't. I _won't_. I _will_ find a way to save him, and you can't do anything about it." I said, storming out of the room, leaving the two men behind me.

"Am I really going to die?" Han asked Luke.

"Only if she tries to save you, you will." Luke said, looking up at Han and then back at the door.

"Her Worship's going to mess up, huh? Always does." Han laughed. "Why does she even have to forget about the dream anyways?"

"Because Han, I haven't witnessed it before, but I've heard about it."

"About what?"

"About the dreams."

"Like Leia's?"

"Yes. Han, my father had a dream about my mother dying in child birth. He found that the only way to save her was to learn a power that only the dark side knew how to control. He turned and it ended up that she died because of him."

Han stood with wide eyes. "So these dreams are a hereditary trait, huh?"

"No." Luke shook his head, his eyes till glued to the doors. "It's a way of telling us that the Skywalker family shouldn't live."

**So there's the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Please?**

**Xoxoxoxox,**

**Alexandra**


	5. Leia's Distraction

**Hey, I'm back from Disney!!!!!! That was my 25****th**** time going there….I'm only 14!!!! I went on like everything, and now I'm back to update my stories and complete the bundle loads of summer work I have…FUN…..anyways!!!! Here's the next chapter!**

**Han's POV**

"There _has_ to be something that we can do." I pleaded, and then started to pace around Luke in the middle of the room.

"You're right. We have to take action. We have to make her forget about that dream."

"How?"

"A distraction." Luke said, smiling.

"Nothing distracts Leia….unless of course, it's ME DYING!!!" I screamed at the kid.

"It has to be something _big_ to distract her, I know. She is, of course, my sister."

"Who you were in love with…and _kissed_." I said smugly.

"I didn't know!" Luke protested and I chuckled. Then, it just hit me. The distraction for Leia just hit me like an asteroid on the Falcon.

Luke caught onto my look and said, "I know that look. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that the only distraction for Leia would be for me to ask her to marry me."

"Marry you?!?" Luke practically screamed, and then smiled and became relaxed. "That's perfect Han!! She'll be too distracted with getting the wedding set up, that she won't have time to think about that dream!"

"Yeah." I said, and then asked Luke, "Hey, you wanna come pick out the ring with me?"

"Sorry Han, I can't. I have a Jedi training class in about 15 minutes, I can't really go anywhere. Why don't you ask Lando?"

"Okay, fine." I said, and then walked out of the Jedi temple, breaking into a run and sprinting down the street to Lando's apartment. When I got to the apartment, I banged on the door. "Lando, old buddy, get out here. I need to talk to you." He opened up the door and was dressed as usual and smiled at me.

"Han old buddy, what's going on?" He asked.

"I need you to help me pick out a ring."

"A ring? For what?" He asked. He can be so stupid sometimes.

"I'm going to ask Leia to marry me." I said, and Lando smiled and brought me into a guy hug, smacking me loudly on the back. He started to laugh.

"I knew that you two would always be together!!!" He laughed some more and then walked out of the his apartment doorway, closing the sliding door and starting down the hallway. "Come on. What are you waiting for?" He asked and he sprinted down the hallway. I smiled. He's such a little kid. I sprinted after him.

**Leia's POV**

After I stormed out of the Jedi temple after Luke had told me to forget about the dream, I went to the library, hoping to research something about the dreams and how to cure them. Well, how to make them not become a reality. I had read book after book, but they didn't say anything. I finally called for help, and they said that they would send someone over immediately.

Where are they??

I'm in a crisis and yet they aren't here!!!!

Stupid archives. They never have fast service. UGH! I banged my fists onto the table, and some books fell off, landing on the floor with a big thud.

**Han's POV**

We went to the jewelers and Lando was more excited than I was. I mean, I wanted to get married to Leia, but she…I'm just afraid that she's going to say no.

I don't know why she would, but she's not really herself. But if she turns to the newly forming Imperial army, I don't know what I would do.

"How about this one?" Lando asked, banging his finger onto the case at the ring. It had a huge diamond on it and a gold band. It was very beautiful like Leia and I could almost picture her wearing it. Then the amount of credits I had hit me.

"Lando, do you know how much this ring probably costs? I have to get two rings anyways!" I said.

"2 rings? Why?"

I laughed. "You really haven't done this before. One ring for when I ask her to marry me…an _engagement_ ring and then one ring for the actual day of the wedding, okay?"

"Oh, right." He said.

"How much is this ring?" I asked the clerk and he smiled.

"200,000 credits."

"200,000?!?" I practically screamed, making everyone in the store stop and look at me.

He nodded. "Yes."

"I can't afford that." I shook my head. "I mean, I can, but then I won't have any more money for an engagement ring."

"Who are you asking to marry?" The clerk asked.

"Senator Leia Organa." I said, and everyone in the store stopped to look at me again.

"Are you serious?" He asked and then started to laugh.

"I'm dead serious." I said, and then reached into my pocket and showed the clerk a picture of me and Leia kissing. Luke took the picture. That was rather uncomfortable.

He stopped laughing. "Okay, look, I'll give you a deal, since you really aren't lying. You buy this ring, and I'll give you an engagement ring for free."

"Deal!" I said, and Lando just looked at me, his jaw dropping.

I paid for the rings and then walked out of the store.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up there Han." Lando said, grabbing my shoulders and stopping me. "How did you do that?"

I smiled at him. "Hey, it's me."

**Leia's POV**

Where are they???

I've been waiting for an hour.

"Hello, you asked for some help, Leia?" He asked, and I turned to face him and my jaw dropped. He was…_glowing_, and I could practically see through him.

"3 things. One. Why are you glowing? Two. How do you know my name? And three. Who are you?"

He smiled at me. "I'm Anakin Skywalker."

Holy Sith.

**MWHAHAHHA So there's the chapter!!!!!! REVIEW!!!! (and tell me if it was worth waiting 2 weeks for)**

**xoxoxoxoxox,**

**Alexandra**


	6. The Dark Side's Power

**A/C'S WORKING YAYYYY!!!!!!!! So now I'm gonna update my story!!! HURRRAY! (Oh, and just to let you know, Luke is the only one who knows anything about their mother and father's fate. So that means that Leia obviously doesn't know.)**

"What?" I gasped.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker. Your father." He said.

"My father is dead."

"I know."

"Then how can I see you?"

"By using the force."

I nodded unsurely and kept staring at the man that claimed to be my father. He looked exactly like all of the other pictures that I had seen of him, so he must in fact be my father! "You're my father!" I smiled.

"Yes Leia, and I know that something has been troubling you. I've felt it."

"Well, yes, something _is_ troubling me, but I don't think that you would know anything about it." I shook my head and looked down at the dream book in front of me. Damn book didn't have anything to help me overcome the fear of that dream. Why is the universe so cruel to me??

"A dream?" He suddenly asked and I looked up at him.

"Yes! How did you know that? The force?"

"No. Actually, I just looked at the book you were laying on." He chuckled.

"Oh. Yes, it is a dream. It was about Han dying and I didn't want him to die so I've been researching ways to save him." I groaned and whipped some hair out of my face.

"Han? Who's Han?" He said rather smugly.

"My boyfriend." I mumbled and then blushed. "Anyways, I had a dream and I don't want it to come true."

"Look Leia, I know a lot about your dreams, and I can help you."

"You can??!" I cried. My own father is going to help me!

He nodded. "Yes, I can help you."

"But wait." I paused and stood up, facing his glowing form. "How should I trust you?"

"Because I'm your father!"

"But you were the one that tortured me and was going to EXECUTE me!"

"I didn't know that you were my daughter in the first place Leia. Now please, just listen to me."

I nodded my head and sat back down in my seat.

"Okay. I had a dream similar to yours about my wife dying, Padme. I didn't think that I could live without her, so I tried to find everyway that I could to save her from dying. It turns out that in the end, I was the one who killed her." He said, bowing his head down in despair.

"You turned to the dark side?" I asked.

"Yes. I did. I believed that the only way to save her was to turn to the dark side."

"Why?" I asked, slightly mortified.

"The dark side knows a power that can prevent people from dying."

"Really?" I asked. Maybe I should learn this power.

"Yes, and I wouldn't have done it if I could go back in time. It was the worst thing that ever happened to me. I should have just forgotten about that dream, but I didn't. So Leia, forget about the dream."

I nodded my head, but knew that I was lying.

"Good." He said, and then slowly bent down and kissed me on the cheek. "Goodbye my darling Leia." He smiled. I smiled back at him and he began to shimmer away when he stopped and said one last thing. "I'm proud of what you've done. Everything you've done. Goodbye." He said, and then disappeared.

"Goodbye." I smiled and then grabbed my datapad and ran out of the archives to my apartment.

So, the dark side knows a power that can save people from dying?

Then I think that my research is officially over.

**Han's POV**

Lando decided that he was hungry and left to go and get something to eat. I went to go and take the rings to Luke to see what he thought about them. I opened the door and then walked into the Jedi Training Room.

"Luke!!!" I said, and he de-ignited his lightsaber.

"Han, I'm in a class."

I looked around and then saw a bunch of little kids standing in Jedi robes and bearing a colorful assortment of lightsabers.

"You may wanna watch out, Luke. Kids can be crazy with big glowing sticks that kill people….anyways. I got the rings. What do you think?" I asked, taking the out of the bag and opening up the box.

"They're nice Han, but how did you afford all of this?"

I grinned at him and started for the door. "Hey, it's me." I said, and then walked out of the room.

"Yep. Han. The scruffy looking nerf herder Han." Luke said as I walked out of the room.

"I HEARD THAT!!" I screamed back and then laughed before walking out of the building.

**So there's the chapter!!! Review please!!!! (Oh, and readers of the story Better Than Me and To Protect Her….PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!!!) Thnxs. REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo.**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	7. Pledging to the Sith

**HEY!!! Sorry it's been a while, I had MAJOR writers block on this story, so asked SidiousSith to help me write it…well actually….she wrote this chapter….so all the credit goes to her, I just wrote some more on it….. It's sorta short…but still, enjoy!!**

"…_The Dark Side knows a power that can prevent people from dying…"_

The words ran through my head as I walked through the deserted corridors within the Jedi Temple. I cannot help but feel the pain radiating off the very stones. Where there should be life, death and despair dwell.

Even a non-Force Sensitive could have been aware of the sheer agony washing off these walls.

Was I making the right choice? Pain cannot be solved with pain is what Bail Organa always told me; what I'd believed for so long-yet…

Perhaps it is. Or not, but either way... my path is set.

And while I open the door to the archives, spatters of ancient blood adorning the once-white shelves, I couldn't help but envision Han sitting there, one corpse among many.

That dream is never coming true, not to him. And I'm going to make certain of it.

Striding toward the restricted section of Sith Holocrons Luke had mentioned to me, I really hoped he hadn't moved them.

Not a one was disturbed.

"For Han…" I silently thought while picking up the first of the five triangles.

Suddenly, it flared to life-as if awoken by my very presence. The arcane symbols on the sides flared a slight purple, then an angry red light came from the very top. Aimed straight at my eyes, I could only see the patterns spiraling in front of me until I felt myself fading into darkness.

At least, until all I could hear was the murmuring of voices around me.

"Is she strong enough?" **[Traya**

"Perhaps. But she holds the potential." **[Sion**

"Pfah, you call that _potential_?! No Skywalker ever was that weak." **[Bane**

"But, she still could be trained. Her father came to us for aid, as did her brother." **[Exar Kun**

"And where are they both now? L-i-g-h-t. S-i-d-e. Now, if she's willing, that's another story..." **[Revan**

"If you three fools would halt this pointless discussion, you may just find that she's awake." **[Traya**

"Hello?" I asked out into the darkness. "Who's there? Mon Mothma? Luke? Han?" I squeaked his name.

"I'm Traya." A voice said and I quickly turned around. There was no one there.

"Sion." Another said, coming from the other direction.

"Revan." I turned around in the pitch black and couldn't see anyone.

"I'm Bane."

"And I'm Exar Kun."

"Who are you?" I asked, still feeling like I was talking to a brick wall.

"Wait, you're Vader's daughter."

"Yes, we already went over that!!" Traya said, raising her voice.

"Why are you here? Are you here to turn to the dark side?"

"In a way…I'm here to save my boyfriend, Han Solo…" I started, but got cut off.

"Just like her father."

"Anakin told me that only the dark side knows a power that can save people from dying."

"Ah yes. This is true. So are you planning to turn to the dark side and train to become a Sith?"

"If that means saving Han then…then yes." I nodded my head.

"Do you pledge yourself to the teachings of the Sith?"

"Yes, I pledge myself to your teachings. To the ways of the Sith. Just help me save Han's life."

**So there's the chapter…sorry SidiousSith if what I put on wasn't what you wanted to happen… I'll feel so bad! ******** goes to cry in corner anyways, just review the people who liked it! (Oh, and the last line…got that from ROTS…hehe.)**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra (with the major help of SidiousSith)**


	8. Disturbances

**Sorry if this chapter is sort of short. See, every other chapter is going to be about Leia and her training to become a Sith. The other chapters are going to be about Han and Luke trying to stop Leia. So just enjoy and review please!!! (Oh and for those of you who read the story 'Better Than Me' too, please read it and review, I haven't gotten ANY reviews for it and it makes me sad. I thought that people would review it….okay, I'll shut up now.) ENJOY!**

**Han's POV**

Luke sat cross legged in the middle of the Jedi council room, his eyes closed.

"Hey, Luke." I said, taking a bit out of my lunch. I too sat in the council room. I sat sideways in one seat, my back up against the arm rest and my legs resting in the seat next to it.

"Not now Han! I'm meditating."

"I just wanted to know if you wanted some foo-"

"Sush!" He spat at me, turning his head and growling at me with his eyes closed, and then turning back to the window. After about 5 or so minutes, Luke finally opened his eyes with a shock.

"What is it?" I asked him, with a pile of food hanging out of my mouth.

"There's a disturbance in the force."

"A disturbance? Hey, kid, it must have been you, 'cause that did _not_ come from me!" I laughed, and then turned back to my food.

"Leia." He said in fear and then stood up and started pacing around his seat.

"Leia's not even here! How could she have made a 'disturbance'?" I asked, putting my hand up to my face and fanning myself in disgust.

"NOT THAT KIND OF DISTURBANCE!" Luke screamed at me, and then shoved my food out of my lap.

"Kid, you okay? You just chopped a burrito in half."

"No, I'm not okay."

I sort of wandered off from the conversation. "Hey buddy, how should I propose to Leia? Should I just ask her to marry me, or should I-"

Luke cut me off again. Doesn't this guy give me ANY time to talk?? "Han, do you even _care_ that your future wife is in trouble?!?" He screamed at me.

"In _trouble_?? HOW??!" I cried, standing up and pacing around the room.

"I just had a vision."

"About what?"

"About Leia…she…she turned to the dark side."

"She WHAT??" I screamed. "Leia would NEVER turn to the dark side! No force on this planet could make her turn!!"

Then, as if on cue, something appeared, and Luke gasped. I gasped too. It was a shimmering man! "Luke, what's going on with the shimmery guy?" I asked him and Luke walked towards him.

"Anakin?"

"Whoa whoa whoa. Anakin _Skywalker_? Your old pop came to tell me that I can't marry your sister?"

Luke just rolled his eyes at me.

"Anakin, what are you doing here?"

"You heard about Leia." He said.

"Well I just saw her turning to the dark side, is that true? Why did she do it? Do you know?" Luke asked him.

"She did turn to the dark side, I saw it myself. She was walking down the corridor-" He started, but I groaned, cutting him off and walking towards him.

"Look buddy, I don't need a big detailed speech, I just need answers. Why did she turn to the dark side?" I was fed up with this guy.

"Calm down Han." Anakin said.

"Hey, how do you know my name?" I asked. Okay, this guy is creepy.

"Han Solo. Captain of the Millennium Falcon, co-pilot is Chewbacca, wookiee. Luke Skywalker, my son, is your best friend. Lando Calrissian betrayed you, Chewbacca, and..." He grinned. "Your girlfriend at Cloud City."

"Hey, how do you know I have a girlfriend??"

"Leia Organa. My daughter."

"Yeah, but I didn't think that you paid attention while you were the cold and heartless Darth Vader!" I wanted to hit him so badly. "YOU put me in carbonite taking me away from the one person I truly love!"

"Well the one person you truly love just turned to the dark side because of that dream she had of you dying."

"Wait, how did she know that the dark side knows a power that can save people from dying?" Luke asked.

"Um…" Anakin said. "I told her."

"YOU WHAT??" Luke and I both screamed.

"You're going to be the grandfather of my children, and yet you told her how to TURN TO THE DARK SIDE???!" I yelled.

"Leia's pregnant?" Anakin asked in shock.

"No!" I shot back at him.

"Not yet…." Luke mumbled.

"Hey, I heard that! And that's NOT going to happen until after we get married."

Anakin sighed and then stared at me for a long time before finally talking again, "Well getting married to her is sort of going to be a problem if she turned to the dark side."

"Look buddy, I have dreams too, and even though yours were flushed down the toilet, doesn't mean that mine are! I'm going to marry her and there's nothing you can do about it. Just like you can't hurt her! No one can lay a finger on her without _my_ permission, got it buddy? So BACK OFF!" I screamed and Anakin just smiled.

"You're the perfect match for Leia. She needs someone strong who will protect her no matter what."

"Wait, so you actually approve?" I asked, my jaw dropping to the ground.

"Yes. She also said that you were very handsome, and I admit, you do clean up nicely."

"Um, Thanks?" I guessed.

"Please save my daughter from what happened to me. Save her from the dark side. I'm sorry I told her about the dark side. Marry her Han, make her happy! Save her Luke and Han, save her from her fate! I have faith in you!" Anakin said, and he shimmered away.

**So there's the chapter! Please review!!! Thanks SO much (oh, and don't forget people who read 'Better Than Me' REVIEW THAT TOO!) Thanks!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra!**


	9. Sith Training: Part 1

**Sorry if it's been a long time since I've updated…and I'm sorry that it's short…JUST REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

**Leia's POV**

"What is first in my training?" I asked.

"First, you need to learn how to use the power of the force as we do." Traya said.

"But first she needs a lightsaber." Revan said.

"Ah yes." Sion said.

"But I haven't learned how to use a lightsaber." I moaned.

"We can teach you. Now come. Let's create you a new lightsaber." Traya said. She appeared in front of me, along with the other four sith. She had a brownish-peach complexion, and the same color hair coming down in two tails on each side of her head. She had black and red bands up and down her tails, and a long black cloak on, her eyes covered. "Come with me." She took my hand in hers, my hand shivering at her touch. "Don't be scared."

"I'm never scared." I said in a dark tone.

"Good." Sion evilly smiled at me.

What's happening to me?

**Han's POV**

"Uh…Luke?"

"What?" He spat at me as he sat cross legged meditating again. Doesn't this guy do _anything_ fun? Like go and gamble or get a drink at a bar? But I have to be concerned about Leia. I mean, I love her, but Luke is _boring_.

"You uh…feel any other disturbances?"

"Yes. I can feel them."

"Who?"

"The sith. They're with Leia…but…but… she's not resisting them!"

"What?! Luke what are you ta-" I started, but Luke cut me off, opening up his eyes wide and uncrossing his legs.

"Oh no."

"What?" I asked and Luke stood up and grabbed his brown cloak off of the chair, wrapping it around him. "What Luke??" I asked again, standing up from the chair I was resting in. "WHAT???"

"We gotta go."

"Go where?"

"To Leia. She's in trouble. We have to go. She's…changing."

"Changing?"

"Yes! Changing! She's becoming a sith!!!! Now let's MOVE!" Luke said, running towards the door. Then my comlink rang. What a time for this!

I stopped and picked it up. "I'll meet you at the Falcon, Luke." He nodded and then ran out of the room.

"Yeah?" I asked, praying that it would be Leia. However, whose hologram DID appear surprised me. "Mon Mothma?"

"Hello General Solo. I need you and Senator Organa to go to Naboo and stop a burglar from stealing the queen's most prized jewels."

"Sorry Mon. I can't. Send someone else out to get the job done. I have to go and stop Leia."

"Stop Leia from what?"

I sighed. Should I tell her? I guess I should. She _is_ Leia's boss. "Stop her from turning to the dark side." I said, and looked at Mon's shocked face.

"What??"

"She's turning to save me. I gotta go save her. Send someone else. BYE!" I said, and then turned off the comlink, racing out of the building and down the stairs into the streets towards the Falcon.

"Hurry up Han!" Luke screamed and I climbed into the Falcon.

"Get ready for takeoff." I screamed at Chewie and he punched the ignition, sending the ship soaring up into the sky.

God, this ring is burning in my pocket. "Come on baby, let's go faster." I whispered to the ship as I pushed the throttle forward more, shoving the ship forwards.

**Leia's POV**

I twirled the red stick of light around in my hand, the light reflecting in my eyes.

"What do you think? Exar Kun asked me.

"It's…It's…Perfect." I grinned evilly.

"Now show me what you got." Bane said, pressing a button and some clones of people walked out of a door on the other side of the room. I lifted my lightsaber high and cut one down the head. He crumpled to the ground and I slashed some in the stomach, and twirled the lightsaber around, screaming before shoving it through three clones stomachs. They crumbled to the ground and I stared at the bodies before disengaging the lightsaber. I turned around and faced the five Siths.

**Traya's POV**

I looked at Leia and then smiled a big evil grin.

She was the perfect sith material.

"How did I do Master?" She asked me.

I looked at her eyes and grinned bigger. They were turning a yellow-red. "Excellent."

**So there's the chapter. Please review. **

**Thanks,**

**Alexandra**


	10. The Lava Planet

**Okay so Leia's sith name actually was given to me by…well…it was anonymous…but he said his name was Jake. So Jake gave it to me. So thank you Jake! ENJOY! (Oh, and just to let you know…if you didn't know before…that Leia and Han and Luke all live on Coruscant….so just to let you know.)**

**Leia's POV**

"What's next in my training?" I asked darkly to Traya.

"Now we put your skills to the test."

"But I've just barely learned them, Master. Shouldn't I practice more?"

"No." Revan said, cutting Traya off. He stepped in front of Traya before continuing. "You are ready. You are ready to use the power of the Sith."

"But what about the power I came here to learn how to use."

"What power?" Sion asked, and Traya smacked him in the back of the head. "I mean, we're going to learn that later on in your training."

"Excellent." I grinned and then started towards the door.

"Wait!"

I turned on my heel. "Yes, Master?"

Traya walked over to a large chest and pulled out a long black object. "Your cloak." She gave it to me and the pulled it over myself, putting the hood over my head. "Now all you need is a Sith name."

"What should it be, Master?" I asked.

"Darth Ira." Traya smiled. "You shall now be know from this day on as Darth Ira."

"Yes Master."

"Now go into the city and slaughter everyone in the senate house in Coruscant. They are only a threat to us. Slaughter every one of them. Your ship is waiting outside. May the force be with you."

"May the force be with you too, Master." I said before turning around and walking out of the door.

When I made it into my ship, it dawned on me.

"The senate house?" I whispered in an afraid tone. "They are a threat. And they _shall_ die." I said evilly before taking off.

"Oh goddess! What's _happening_ to me???"

**Han's POV**

"I believe that she's on the planet Mustafar."

"The lava planet?"

"Yes Han, the lava planet." He rolled his eyes at me.

"HEY!" I screamed, turning around and pointing a finger at him. "That's what _I_ call it and it's _my_ ship!!!!!!" I yelled before turning back around. "Now go back to meditating or whatever."

I was pissed.

Leia _shouldn't_ be doing this. She really shouldn't! Wasn't she the same brave person that tried to destroy the empire in the first place, and succeeded? She said she would _destroy_ the sith, not _join_ them!!! "ARGH!!" I screamed and then banged my fists on the control panel.

"Wait. Han." The kid's voice broke into my thoughts.

"WHAT!?!" I screamed at him, and then tried to control my anger at Leia. "I mean, huh?"

"Leia's moving."

"What?"

"She's not on Must- _the lava planet_-" I grinned smugly. Hah. The lava planet. HAH. "Anymore." He continued.

"Well where is she?" My smug grin completely whipped off of my face.

"She's…she's heading back to Coruscant."

I turned around and faced Luke. "Wait. So you mean that she told those Sith people to stop messing with her?"

He closed his eyes harder. "Difficult to tell, but we have to get back there and at least meet up with her."

I nodded my head. "Okay. I'm on it." I said as I banked theFalcon and set my course for Coruscant. "Ready for lightspeed?" I asked Luke and he nodded his head.

"Yep. The coordinates are set. It's now or never."

"I choose now." I said, and then pulled the throttle as a familiar blur of blue lights sped us towards Coruscant.

"I just hope we catch her."

"Yeah." I mumbled. "Me too." I said, the little black velvet box in the pocket of my pants burning. "Me too…"

**So there's the chapter. PLEASE review!!! And thanks SOOOO very much for supporting this story. I'm sorry that the chapters are a little short…just review PLEASE!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	11. Whipe Out the Senate, Not our Love

**Han's POV**

Luke and I ran down the ramp of the Falcon after we landed on Coruscant. "Hurry up Luke!!!" I screamed, as he trailed behind me.  
Oh god, Leia has to be all right!

She can't turn to the dark side!

She promised me she wouldn't.

She promised…

**Leia's POV**

I stopped in front of the meeting house door and then sighed. "This is it. It's now or never." I can't do this. "For Han…" I said, and then took out my lightsaber and cut down the door. Everyone in the meeting house stood and stared.

"Senator Organa!" One of my fellow senators ran up to me. "We're so glad that you're all right!" I just glared at him and then ignited my lightsaber, slashing him in the stomach. I watched him crumble to the floor and then all of the other senators started to run away, screaming, but I cut them all down. I gazed at the bodies on the floor and then moved towards the computers of operation. I struck them and they immediately caught on fire, a thick cloud of smoke filing the air. I turned and then opened up a door to the right of me, staring at the frightened senators that were bracing themselves against the wall.

I raised the lightsaber high above my head and they managed to let out one scream before they fell down onto the floor.

Dead.

**Han's POV**

Smoke was coming out of the senate building.

"What's going on??" Luke asked.

"How should _I_ know??? YOU'RE the Jedi!!!" I screamed as we ran through the streets of Coruscant.

"Sith." Luke suddenly said in a frightened voice.

"What about them?"

"They're in the building."

"The senate house??!"

"Yes. And Leia's there too. Senator's are disappearing wherever Leia turns! We have to get in there and stop the Sith."

"Destroying the Sith is my specialty." I smiled as Luke and I ran into the meeting house. "LEIA!!!!" I screamed.

"LEIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luke screamed louder. "Check in the meeting room." Luke said to me, motioning towards the door to my right.

"You go check over there. We have to find her." I said, and Luke nodded as he looked in the other room.

"Uh…Han? You better see this."

"What? Is it Leia?"

"No, but look…." He said, and then pointed at the bodies on the ground.

"Who did this??" I asked, and Luke bended down and touched one of the senators, eyeing his wound in the stomach. "And why does it smell like lilacs?" I asked, sniffing the air.

"It doesn't smell like Lilacs….it smells like…."

"Leia." I said, smiling and then gasped. "LEIA!!" I screamed.

"Lightsabers." Luke randomly said.

"What?"

"Lightsabers did this." He said.

"Leia doesn't know how to use a lightsaber." I said.

"Not that we know of." Luke said. "We have to-" He started, but then stopped after we heard a boom of the door across the hall. Luke and I ran out to go and see who it was, and then we stopped.

"LEIA!!!" I screamed. I recognized her brown hair. She looked up at us, and something had changed. But who cares! She's my sweetheart. I ran towards her.

"HAN!!! NO! DON'T!!!" Luke cried, and then all of a sudden, I stopped. What I saw scared me. Her eyes….they weren't the same brown that I had come to know….they were…_red_. Then suddenly, she lifted up her lightsaber above my head and screamed before shoving it down. "HAN!!" Luke screamed, and then shoved me out of the way, as we skidded across the white floor stained with blood and into the wall.

"Leia, it's me!" I cried. "Han Solo!" She continued to menancingly walk towards us.

"I'm sorry, Han, I have to." Luke said before he got up and then ran away.

"What are you talking about??" I asked Luke, but then turned my attention back at Leia. "It's me! Your scoundrel! You're nerfherder!!! Your worship, please!!!" I yelled as I backed into the corner. Then all of a sudden, I saw Luke running towards my future wife with a lightsaber ignited high above his head. "LUKE NO!!" I screamed, and Leia turned off her lightsaber.

"Han?" She asked in a confused tone.

"LUKE DON'T!!!!" I screamed, and right when Luke was about to strike his lightsaber. I jumped up and grabbed Leia's torso as I pulled her down onto the ground with me. We skidded towards the door and my head hit the metal hard. "Ow." I said, rubbing my head as I looked at Leia, her black hood falling off her head and her lips smashing into my chest.

"Han, what are you doing?" She asked, standing up. Her eyes were turning back to a hazel.

"Me? What are _you_ doing??"

"Saving your life! I've learned a power that can save you!" Leia boasted.

"So that's what this is all about!!" I screamed.

"Leia, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not going to die?"

"I'm not letting my dream come true." She growled.

"It's not gonna come true, sweetheart. I'll do everything I can to make sure that I don't die. I won't go on any missions, nothing." I said.

"I don't care. You're not dying, and I'm making sure of it."

"You've changed!" I cried. "What's happening to you??"

"I'm doing everything I can to make you not die! I can't live without you!" Leia cried.

I smiled. Perfect timing, babe. "So you can't live without me?" I smiled smugly.

"YES!!"

"What if you could live forever with me?"

"What?" She asked, confused.

I sighed and then got down on my knee and pulled out the little black box that had been burning in my pocket.

"Will you marry me?"

**So there's the chapter...REVIEW!!!! (oh, and just to let you know...i dunno if this gives away anything, but in like the last chapter or the chapter before that, remember when Mon Mothma contacted Han right when they were going to go and save Leia? Yeah, well that was supposed to be the mission that she was sending them on when Leia had that force vision and Han died. Han was SUPPOSED to die on that mission, but he didn't go because he had to save Leia from the dark side...see how that works? So Leia's doing all of this for nothing now...) sorry if that gave away anything...just PLEASE review!!!!**

**Toodles,**

**Alexandra**


	12. Don't You Love Me?

"Marry you?" The girl asked, letting her shoulders relax.

"Yeah! Yeah!" I said, and then stood up and placed my hands on her shoulders. She shivered at my touch, and I watched her eyes change from a red to an orange and then to a yellow before settling down in a brownish-yellowish mixture. "Leia, I _know_ that there is still the good in you down there somewhere. You can't do this." I said. "You can't kill innocent people! Look at what you've done!" I said, pointing towards the dead bodies. "Why would you want to kill your own senators?"

"Because my Master ordered me to."

"Master?"

"Yes. Darth Traya."

I let my hands fall off of her shoulders, and I watched her eyes turn back to a fire of hate.

"Don't listen to her! Listen to me!" I protested, but then wish I didn't, because Leia ignited her lightsaber.

"Don't you talk like that about my Master." She growled.

"Sweetheart, Listen, Mon Mothma is your boss, and this Traya chick isn't your Master. Now will you marry me or not?" I was getting impatient.

"No." She growled.

I stared at her in disbelief. "Excuse me? Did you just say no to Han Solo?"

"NO!!!!!!" She screamed, and then swung her lightsaber high. The next thing I knew, I felt a slice on my arm and I saw blood come spewing out of the wound she had inflicted on my shoulder.

"LEIA!!!" I screamed.

"She's changing." I heard a voice and looked to see Luke standing behind a column with sad eyes. Leia seemed oblivious to it all. "She's changing to save you, Han."

"If she's trying to 'save' me, then why the hell is she trying to KILL me???"

"I'll be back." Luke said, instead of the answer to my question.

DAMN FARM BOY!!!

"LUKE!!! You better be back soon!" I screamed, but then got up and started to run away from the love of my life. I ran towards the doors on the other side of the building, dodging countless dead bodies on the way, but realized it was locked.

"Now prepare to die. I have become more powerful then you will ever imagine…" She said in a rather evil voice.

"LEIA! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?? I'M HAN SOLO! LEIA LISTEN TO ME! LISTEN TO ME SWEETHEART! BABY, LISTEN TO ME!!!!" I screamed, and then stood up, facing her.

"Are you afraid of death?"

I smirked. "You know that answer." I said, and then placed a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes changed, and she became Leia again. "Leia?" I cautiously asked.

She didn't answer for a while, and I lifted her face up to look at mine. "Han, what have I done?"

"You want the truth?"

She slowly nodded her head. "Yes."

"You declined my marriage proposal, you killed half of the senators in the building, and you were just trying to kill me."

"Han, I don't know what's happening to me!" She said in a scared whisper.

"Shh…Leia…Lei? It's okay. I can help you. I can. I really can."

She nodded her head again. "Really? Thank you." She said, and then dropped her lightsaber and wrapped her arms around me. I was a little shocked at first, but then wrapped me arms around her too.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay, sweetheart." I said, kissing her head. "It's okay." I said again, but then I heard a crash and we both looked to see about 5 or 6 different funny looking people standing there in front of us.

"Darth Ira!" One of them spoke, and I let go of Leia, but her hand still rested in mine.

What?

"What is the meaning of this?" Another asked, and then the woman (I'm guessing) took Leia's shoulder.

What happened surprised me.

She let go of my hand and her eyes turned red.

"Leia?" I asked cautiously.

"You must be her boyfriend." The woman said.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Well then you shall have to die."

"What?"

"With you on Darth Ira's mind all the time, she has no time for training."

"Training? Listen lady, I don't know who you are, and where you came from, but from now on, you listen to me, K?"

She smirked. "Listen, I only take orders from one person….me." She said, spitting my own line back at me. "Darth Ira….destroy this man. He's only slowing your training down."

"Now back off baby." I said, backing away from Leia.

"Watch out Han!" I heard the farm boys voice, and he landed in front of me, his green lightsaber ignited. "You back away, I'll take care of Leia and the Sith."

"Sith?" I asked in shock. "Those are the Sith?"

"Yes, now go!" Luke said as Leia came closer to him.

"What exactly are you going to do?"

"Han, I'm going to do the only thing I can do."

"Which is what?" I asked nervously.

He sighed before answering. "I'm going to kill her, Han."


	13. Don't Mess with Han Solo

"WHAT??????????" I screamed, but I was too late. The two siblings had their lightsabers ignited and crossed over each other. "LUKE SKYWALKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried and then jumped back as their lightsabers crossed in front of me.

I can't let him kill her!

I can turn her back!

I can!!!

"LUKEEEE!!!" I yelled as I stepped backwards. Luke did a mighty flip in the air and then hit Leia's lightsaber so hard that it fell backwards, hitting the ground. He walked towards his sister and growled under his breath.

"I don't want to do this Leia, but I must. You have become a threat to the alliance. Now you must die." He said, swinging his lightsaber high above his head and getting ready to kill her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, and thrusted my body at Leia. She moaned as she fell down onto the hard ground. Luke de-ignited his lightsaber and then pulled me off of Leia's body. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, FARM BOY???" I yelled, grabbing Leia's hand and pulling her up to my body.

"I was thinking that we would save the alliance."

"Listen, kid. You don't try to mess with Han Solo. I will do whatever I want, whenever I want, got it? And you should know by now that **no one** messes with my princess. Especially their twin brothers." I looked down and then looked back up and mumbled the last part of my sentence. "Or Lando…"

"So you want the alliance to die?"

"Do you Captain Solo?" I turned to see that annoying lady in standing in front of me. "If so, you may want to join the imperial army."

"Never." I spat. "I've been there and done that, don't wanna go back. Sorry." I shook my head. "And anyways, I got to get my wife back."

She raised her eyebrow. "Wife? So you're married to a woman and then cheating on her with Darth Ira?"

"What? No! Leia's my wife!"

"No." I heard Leia say.

Then all of a sudden, I saw a lightsaber ignite and then I saw Luke reaching towards Leia. "NO!" I screamed, but what Luke did next shocked me to the very bone. He took his lightsaber and cut a slit down my arm, coming out of the gash I already had on my shoulder. I fell down, screaming in pain and watched the horrible battle.

They moved backwards and then moved forwards for a long time before I noticed that the Sith left.

Cowards.

I hated my time as an imperial officer.

I never want to go back there.  
Leia can't do this….she really can't. She's too strong to do this! But how can I turn her back? Think Solo! THINK!!!!! Your future wife may be killed! You have to do this! You have to think of something! What made her confess her love for you? You were about to be killed…great. Okay, that didn't work Han, think of something else! Massage her hands? No….Hug her? No, you already tried that nerfherder! Think of something else!!!! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!!!!!!!!!! Brilliant Solo. I stood up and started marching towards the two siblings. Man, my arm is killing me! "LUKE!!!!!!" I screamed, and then shoved him as best I could out of the way.

"HAN! LET ME DO THIS!!! I HAVE TO DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NO YOU DON'T! I KNOW HOW TO CHANGE HER BACK!!!"

"IT WON'T MATTER SHE'S IN TOO DEEP!!!"

"AREN'T **I **SUPPOSED TO BE THE PESSIMIST HERE????"

"SHE'S BEEN TOO INFLUENCED BY THE DARK SIDE OF THE FORCE!!!"

"I CAN SAVE HER KID, TRUST ME! I CAN CHANGE HER BACK AND THEN PUT HER IN….REHAB OR SOMETHING, I DON'T KNOW JUST TRUST ME FOR ONCE, KID, PLEASE!!!" I was practically begging.

"HAN!!"

"LUKE!!" I said, and then turned around and grabbed Leia's shoulders before wrapping my arms around her. "Leia….Sweetheart….Your Worship…..princess." I whispered the last word and saw her face turn up in a small smile. "I love you." I said.

"Han…" She started, but I went with my plan.

I passionately kissed her.

As if it was my last chance in the galaxy.

Because it just might be.


	14. I'm Not Facing Your Death Anymore

I slowly pulled my lips up and then released, staring at Leia. "Ha-" She started, but then dropped her lightsaber and fell backwards onto the floor, her eyes closing.

"LEIA!" I screamed, rushing to her side and grabbing her head. "Leia?" I asked. "LUKE GOD DAMN IT BOY, HELP ME!!!" I screamed, and Luke ran towards me, placing a hand on her forehead. "Is she dead?" I asked and Luke looked at me weird.

"Of course not, Han!!!"

"Well then wake her up!!!" I demanded. This boy gets dumber and dumber everyday.

"Leia? Leia…" He said, shaking her shoulders from side to side. "Leia?" He asked again, and she moaned.

"Leia?" I asked cautiously and she opened up her eyes, staring at mine. Luke got up and stepped away from us. My hand was on Leia's stomach and my other was behind her head. I looked up at the kid and he smiled and nodded his head at me. "Leia? You okay?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"Why wouldn't I be okay, you nerfherder?" I HAD HER BACK!!!

"LEIA!!!" I screamed, picking her up and twirling her around, pulling her fragile form close to my body. "Oh goddess Leia, you gave us all a fright." I kissed the top of her head again and again and then sighed in relief.

"I shouldn't have done it." She shook her head.

"I know." I smiled at her. "But I forgive you. As long as you never do it again, you hear?"

"I hear ya loud and clear…sweetheart."

"HEY! That's _my_ nickname!!!"

"That's why I called you it, didn't I?"

I was just about to respond when we both heard a different voice. "SENATOR LEIA ORGANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mon Mothma.

Sith.

"What is the meaning of this???" She cried, walking around the piles of dead bodies.

"Look, I can explain. I didn't mean to-"

"Leia." She said in a strict tone. "You did this?" She eyed her warily.

"Er….Yes." I watched Mon Mothma's face turn pure white. "But I wasn't myself! I didn't mean to!!!"

"Senator. You know the consequences for this horrible tragedy, right?"

Oh no.

"No…." Leia started, looking at me and then at Luke, who had the same exact surprised and shocked look on his face, and then back at Mon Mothma.

"Well since you don't know, you will just have to find out in your trial then, won't you?" She snorted. "I can't believe you, Senator. You have disappointed not only me, but the entire society of Coruscant. You have disappointed the entire galactic senate!!! Turning to the dark side? Never have I thought of something that drastic, and it sounds even worse coming from you! You disappoint me senator. You even disappointed your own boyfriend and brother. I'm so disappointed and ashamed to have you in the senate." She shook her head and then walked away, leaving the three of us standing there, our mouths agape.

"Han, hold me."

"What?"

"Hold me Han. Just hold me." She demanded in a soft tone as she opened her arms wide and wrapped them around my waist. She started to silently cry into my shirt and I rubbed her back and kissed her head a couple of times.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, princess." I said.

_At the trial…_

"Why are they doing it this early?" Leia asked.

"You've become 'a threat'." I laughed and Leia punched me, no playful parts involved. "OW!" I hollered out.

"Good. You deserved it." She nodded her head and finally the judge came out with the verdict.

"Okay, after hearing both sides of the case, the jury has decided that Senator Leia Organa is guilty."  
WHAT???

"She will be removed from the galactic senate and will be put into the galactic jail for 1 month before she will be executed. Trial adjourned."

**Mon Mothma's POV**

I got up and sighed.

I didn't want her to get executed, but she killed off half of the Coruscant galactic senate. I turned and out of the corner of my eye, I caught a scene that nearly broke my heart in two.

Leia and Han were sitting in their seats, and Leia was curled up into a ball in Han's arms. Han was kissing her head and she was crying like mad.

But, the next thing I heard broke my heart.

"I only turned to save you, and now I'm facing not your death, but mine!"


	15. Recruits

**Okay, so I haven't forgotten about this story, I've just been so busy and with all of the stories…..yeah. So I'm actually going to update this story. YAH!!!! Here goes! ENJOY! (Han's POV)**

This is not good.

Leia being thrown into galactic prison is not good.

"Luke, we have to get her out." I demanded, as I paced around the Jedi council room, Luke, for once, wasn't meditating and was actually sitting eating some sandwich.

"I know we do Han."

"We have to do it NOW."

"Listen." I said, walking up to him and shaking my finger in his face. "We gotta get her out. And we gotta get her out now."

"I know!!!" Luke said, standing up and reaching his full height. "But how are we going to break into _galactic prison_ by ourselves?? We're only two people!"

I grinned. "We're going to do it."

"Us and what army?"

"We can recruit people. Come on." I said, and then grabbed Luke's hand, running out of the Jedi council room.

_1 Hour Later…_

"Okay. Now this is what I call an army." Luke said, as we stood in the middle of my….er…._Leia's _ apartment looking at our recruits.

"Damn straight." I smirked and looked at them.

Wedge, Wes, Lando, Chewie, some of Leia's fellow senators (that she didn't kill), and even 3PO and R2D2.

"Okay. Now you all know why you are here. You don't want Leia to get executed for being possessed by the minds of the Sith. Here is the layout of the galactic prison that Chewie happily stole….I mean…._borrowed_ from the Senate house. As you can see-" I said, and then stopped when I heard the door open.

"Sorry I'm late." I heard a woman's voice and I looked up and practically gasped.

"Mon Mothma???"

She nodded her head. "Good day, Solo." She smiled at me and then sat down.

I can't believe it!

The person that sent Leia to her death is the one who is going to help us do something _illegal._

"I'm with you too." I turned around and gasped.

"Pops?" I asked when I noticed the glowing man standing beside me. He nodded his head and smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Making sure my daughter can marry the man she loves." He said, rather sadly.

"Thanks man." I said, and then patted his shoulder before turning back to the map. "Okay, so as I was saying. We need to penetrate any part of the prison. There will be two aerial attackers that will enter here, at the roof entrance through the ventilation system. There will be two others who will take head on the front entrance and attack the guards that way. One of us will dress up like guards and take Chewie in as a prisoner through the side door and two will go in through the back way as the rest of you will try to go through the sewage systems running underneath the building." I pointed to the map the entire time. "So who will take the aerial attack through the ventilation system?" I asked, and Wedge and Wes both raised their hands. "Okay, Wes…Wedge…You are the aerial command team. I will take the Falcon and you will have to jump ship onto the building, okay?"

"SWEET!!! Stunts!!!" They slapped hands together.

"Now who will take the head on front entrance attack?"

"I'll do it." Lando raised his hand.

"There's one."

"Me too." Luke raised his hand.

"Okay, I'll take Chewie as the prisoner, and who will take the back way into the prison?"

"Us." Leia's Senators raised their hands. I think that their names were Drak and Qu'in? I dunno.

"Perfect. Now the rest of you will have to take the sewage systems that run underneath the building." Everyone nodded their head. "We have a busy day tomorrow. So get your rest now. We're leaving very early in the morning. Good luck to you all."

"May the force be with you." Luke nodded before the recruits filed out.

I sighed and then started packing up my stuff before taking off my jacket and flinging it onto the couch.

"Han, it's okay."

"No. It's not."

"Listen. I have faith in you. The team has faith in you. My father has faith in you. Leia has faith in you, and I thought that if she had faith in you, that's the only thing that mattered, right?"

"I dunno. I didn't think she trusted me like that!" I shrugged and sighed.

"Han, she loves you."

I put my head in my hands, rubbing my temples. "I know. I know."


	16. I've got the Princess!

"You're all clear." I said, motioning Wes and Wedge to jump out of the Falcon and onto the Prison. They slapped hands.

"YAHHHH!!!!" They screamed as they jumped out of the ship, landing onto the top of the roof with a huge thump.

"Lando. Luke. Now." I said from my hiding spot behind the tree on the side of the base with Chewie.

"We got it Han." Lando said into the comlink as I watched the duo run out, Lando with his blaster drawn and Luke with his lightsaber drawn screaming their heads off as they ran towards the guards in front of the gate.

"Sewer team go. Everyone else is clear. I repeat all systems are go. I repeat, all systems are go. Red Squadron, Blue Squadron, and Green Squadron are all clear. I repeat, Red Squadron, Blue Squadron, and Green Squadron are all clear. Good luck and may the force be with you." I said, and then turned off the comlink before turning to Chewie.

"**Here."** Chewie said, chucking a blue suit and a hat at me.

"What's this?" I asked, staring down at the clothing.

"**The Guards Uniform."**

"Oh yeah."

"**Now hurry up and get changed, we gotta save your sweetheart."**

"Yeah, yeah, I hear ya." I muttered as I changed into the clothes that Chewie gave me. I then put the handcuffs on Chewie and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the back entrance.

Chewie passed me the access card and I slid it through the key slot. The door flashed green and then slid open.

I moved past a couple of people and then made it to the 'reception desk'.

"Excuse me?" I heard someone say, and I turned around to see the lady at the reception desk staring at me. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. I found this scruffy mutt wandering outside the prison, hurting other guards and tearing down trees and stuff." I said, and then Chewie put his claws up and attempted to attack me. "HEY!" I screamed in defense as he shoved me partly away.

"Take him to…"

"Where's that pretty lady?" I asked the receptionist, cutting off her train of thoughts. She looked up from her datapad and stared at me strangely.

"Pretty lady? There are no ladies here. Besides me."

"That Senator. What was her name?" I asked, trying to 'find her name'. I know damn well what her name is. "Leila? No….Lily? No…"

"Leia? Former Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan?"

"Yeah! Her! She's _fine_." I smiled a smug smile at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Take the beast to the cell next to 'the fine woman.'" She said. "Uh…Detention Block A Cell 86. The princess is cell 85, if you must know."

"Thanks."

"Here's the universal key." She said, chucking me the key and then handing me some papers. "Give the guard there these papers for the beast." She said, and then turned away, back to her crossword puzzle.

I walked down the hallway. "Universal Key, huh?" I smiled smugly.

"**Cub, this is perfect!"**

"I know. It is." I grinned a beautiful grin

I turned down the detention block and peered through the bars of the cells. There were some creepy looking guys here.

Leaning up against a cell a couple down sleeping was the guard.

"Hey buddy." I said as I approached the sleeping man.

"Han?" I recognize that voice….

"LEIA!!!" I gasped and then ran towards the bars, sticking my lips through just enough so that she could give me a small peck.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you." I smiled, but then the guard woke up. "Hey buddy?" I asked, stepping away from Leia. "I got another prisoner for you." I said, pointing to Chewie.

"Huh? Oh Yeah. Stick him in here." He said, opening up the cell and pointing towards it. I glanced at Leia and then at the wookiee. If I kick him at the right angle maybe he'll fall into the cell and I can close it in time…I thought as I silently undid Chewie's handcuffs. I barely nodded at the furry beast. "Uh, you gonna put him in?" He asked, and I didn't respond, instead I let go of Chewie, and he growled, picking up the man and throwing him into the cell. I quickly closed the door and locked it, making sure that he couldn't get back through. "HEY!!!" He screamed. "HEY LET ME OUT!!!" He cried, and then I raced towards Leia's cell. I slid the key in and then flung the cell door open, causing it to crash into the wall.

"Han!!" Leia cried, overjoyed. She threw herself into my arms, and I hugged her.

Then we heard shooting and we turned around to face a couple of guards and stormtroopers who were running towards us. The alarms started to buzz all over the base, and red lights started to flash.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed, and then we all started to run the opposite direction, dodging bullets every so often. "CHEWIE! GO! GO GET THE FALCON! GET OUT OF HERE! I GOT THE PRINCESS!"

"**ALL RIGHT, CUB! MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!"**

"YEAH YEAH, JUST GO!!!" I screamed, as we continued to run. Then we turned a corner and realized that stormtroopers were running towards us, we turned the other way, and it was the same.

"We're doomed!" Leia moaned, and then wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back, cradling her and protecting her from anything that may come of harm. "If we die. I just want to let you know…I love you." Leia said, and then silently cried into my shirt.

"I know." I said, and then lifted her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Because it may just be our last.


	17. Author's Note

**Hey Guys-**

**I sort of don't have that much inspiration to write this story anymore. I'm sorry. Does somebody want to write a chapter for this story for me? If so, it may just spark my inspiration to write the story again!!! So review if you want to write the next chapter in my story. And…if no one reviews saying that they want to write the next chapter…I probably won't update this story again. I'm sorry.**

**xoxoxoxox**

**Alexandra**


	18. Escaped! Or Not

_**Hans POV**_

We broke apart from what may be our last kiss. We looked at each other but the trance was broken by red laser shots coming towards us from storm troopers. "Hurry go to the ship!!!" I screamed to my team. I grabbed Leia by the hand and we ran out of the detention block as fast as we could.

I picked up my com. "All squadrons were coming to the flacon. Get ready!!" We all ran as fast as we could. This wasn't going to be easy. "Just incase." I hung up the com and we continue running troopers neck and neck with us.

We swerved into an empty storage room. I cover Leia's mouth my hand. I felt hot tears on my hand coming from Leia's eyes. I saw fear and pain in her eyes. She wasn't the only one scared. I was too.

We heard the clack of foot steps come by the room. If they opened this door we would be dead. "There not here." Said one trooper. "Come on check this way." Soon the footsteps disappeared into silence. "I think they're gone." whispered Luke. He cracked opened the door. "Is it clear kid?"

"Yea Han it's good." We silently snuck out of the mop water smelling closet and headed towards the ship. Leia held on to me tight. One by one we crept out of the closet.

I peeked down the hallway. It was empty. "Ok it's safe." We started out, but as we reached the end of the hallway black guns surrounded us into a small circle. The blasters pointed at our heads and chests. We put our hands up in surrender. "Great. Just Great." I muttered under my breath.

**Thanks so much Ethereal Writer (Did I spell that right?) ANYWAYS!!! I understand why it's short…I'll update later…maybe…YOU SAVED ME!!! WOOOO!!!!!! I'm back.**

**-Alexandra**


	19. Resolution

**Okay, So I'm going to update this now…. So enjoy! Sorry if it's short…I have to update like 6 stories tonight, so yeah…(Leia's POV)**

"Take the girl." The stormtrooper said to the other one. "I'll take the other one." I looked around and then looked desperately at Han.

Wait, where's Luke???

He's gone?

Probably went back to the ship.

The trooper moved towards Han. "You touch her…and you will _never_ walk on this planet again." He threatened.

Aw, I love him so much.

The trooper moved towards me, and wrapped his arms around mine. "Let's go." They said to one another as they moved us down the detention block walkway. I looked into the other cells and gasped. They were _horrible_!

They had eyes coming out of their heads, and some were smoking, and some were just plain revolting, like Jabba the Hutt. They threw me in one cell and Han was in the one next to me.

I looked down at the dirty floor below me and I cringed my nose.

"Leia." Han said as he walked over to the gate wall between us. I stepped over an unidentifiable object and then grabbed his hands in mine.

"Han, I want to go home…I wish I never met those Sith! I wish I never did anything like that…aw, Mon must hate me now."

"She's helping us break you out of here."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Han said, nodding his head.

"Well that didn't turn out so great." I sighed and Han stuck his lips through one of the rails and gave me a kiss.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I was so stupid and didn't listen to you and joined the Sith…I'm so stupid."

"Leia, you're not stupid."

"Yes, listen to your boyfriend." I heard someone say, and I turned around as Han and I both stared at Anakin. "Hello Leia."

"Hi." I said meekly. I had almost forgotten about my father ever even showing up.

"I'm sorry I gave you the idea to turn to the dark side."

"I don't care about that anymore. Can you get us out?"

"Maybe." He said, and then lifted his hands up and pulled the doors away from both of our cells. "Go! Hurry!!! You don't have much time!!" My father screamed as he shimmered away into nothingness.

"Come on, Sweetheart, Let's go." He said as we started running. The stormtroopers were chasing us and we ran into Wes and Wedge.

"HAN! LEIA!! YOU'RE FREE!!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Now let's get out of here!" Han screamed as we were pulled up into the ceiling.

_1 Week Later…_

We were free. We took out in the Millennium Falcon and Mon Mothma had given me my job back and an apartment. She also gave me free rehab sessions.

Han and I are happily together, and Luke is off to destroy the Sith.

Life is good.

**THE END**

**Thank god it's over! I have so many stories right now, that I'm just overwhelmed! THANK YOU IT'S DONE!!!**

**GOODBYE**

**READ MY OTHER STORIES**

**-ALEXANDRA**


End file.
